Can't escape
by ExTeliteBro
Summary: We all know Subaru can't live happily ever after. This oneshot is based on a theory. R/R for a sequel.


**A/N: Hey guys it's ya boi, skinny pen- oops sorry wrong intro. So I deleted my previous akame ga kill story since I can't update reguraly, but I thought to myself, why not make a oneshot on this cool anime that hasn't got many fanfictions? The quality will probably be bad considering english isn't my native language and Im writing on a small shitty phone... Well screw that Im gonna write this even if I have to consider suicide later xd. Anyway ENJOY !**

 **'Satella'-thoughts**

 **'Satella'-speech**

(Based on a fan-theory)

"Ema-chan!"- Hapilly greeted Subaru only to be met with silence and an empty room of his one and only Emillia. "Hmm where is she?"

After the epic fight with the once mighty white whale Subaru was finally able to settle down in this pararell universe. He never asked for any of this, he was supposed to live an average lazy life back in Japan.

But alas fate had other plans. After appearing in what looks like medieval times capital, he met the beutifull half-elf who saved him from a bunch thugs who decided to rob him. He of course, volunteered to help her to find her stolen insignia atleast that was what he told himself, as he was strangely atracted to the young woman.

After a series of events they've found out that her insignia might be stolen by a young girl living in the slums whose name is Felt. And so everything lead to one place.

This place is where everything started happening his knowledge of his ability to return to a certain checkpoint of his past after he died, the struggle to find a way for a better future.

He did everything he could for the ones dear to him he suffered, he died, he killed himself and so on. He was given a chance to learn from his past mistakes and he used it as much as he could. It had hurt. Watching the ones you love die. he considered giving up, just leaving everyone behind.

...He was broken...

But, that woman. Rem. He never thought anyone would understand his pain that he will be forced suffer alone, but that woman knowing to some extent the pain he was in. She helped him, saved him even. He's eternally gratefull for what she did.

All in all everything ended in a good way. Everyone survived, everyone were saved from the dangers of the white whale and witch cult. So was everyone happy? Subaru asked himself. Is he happy?

First few days he was flying above heavens, with him confessing to Emillia and all.

after those few days she started acting weird, started distancing herself from him. Even if she did sometimes bump into all she said was: "No get away, it's for your own good"- Even the maids told him he shouldn't stay close to her.

He was confused, what is going? Where's the smiling, loving, caring Emillia he fell in love with? She did have some weird scent on her (not a funky one mind you)

Maybe she didn't have time to wash herself. Maybe he should offer her a date in the hotsprings? He blushed slightly at the idea. But that wasn't the only mystery right now, the very reason he was here, the very reason he came to this world...The WITCH.

As if the word triggered something, Subaru felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned around all the while yelling: "Im not slacking off I swear I was just clea-" Upon turning around he had to look down to see who was the hands owner. Beatrice who had some amusment seen in her eyes which greatly surprised the shocked man.

"Are you done, I suppose?" She asked with her monotone voice. The amusement gone from her eyes. "Oh hi Betty how are you?" Subaru answered with a warm smile. She looked angrily at him. "I thought I already told to not call me that, I suppose". She said slightly raising her voice. "Oh come on cut me some slack". He replied still wearing that smile. "Whatever that's not why I need you".

His smile disapeared and was replaced with a worried look. 'I hope nothing happened to Emillia'. As if reading his mind she said. "Don't worry nothing bad happened to her, but she is kinda weird, I suppose." She said and then started walking down the long hallway while saying. "Follow me."

And so he followed her trough the hallways, while on their way they met Rem who was cleaning and dusting vases. Subaru greeted her with his now iconic smile. She being shy around Subaru looked away with a blush.

Subaru shrugged off the strange reaction and continued on his way. Subaru and Beatrice finally reached the door which lead to the forbiden library. Subaru let Beatrice enter first, but she of course could care less.

'Why is she so hard on me...'. Even if she is harsh on Subaru, he himself knew that he earned a small spot in her heart. Thinking about it makes a smile come over his face and all his previous anger towards her simply vanishes. "Sit down, I suppose". She instructed him.

He sat on the floor folding his legs listening on. "The witch's scent". She started saying, Subaru couldn't help, but wonder. 'Maybe it's weaker on me, I am having less nightmares about the witch'. His thoughts were interupted by Beatrice. "You smell like the witch herself". She stated blankly.

His eyes widening he took in a sharp breath. At first he didn't want to believe it. Again the one that changed everything in his and those around him lives. He didn't know if he should be thankful or hateful towards her. On one hand she had given him a chance to save everbody. On the other hand she had brought him the suffering that he couldn't imagine possible.

"B-but why?". He asked with a frightened tone. She looked blankly at him, if she smelled the witch on him she didn't show it. "It's simple, because she will come for you and no amount of magic wll change that, I suppose.". She stated. Subaru's world froze, only his thoughts could be heard, which were running wild now .

'Why must this happen to me?!'.

He thought to himself as cold sweat started running down his face. 'No! Not again. After all I did it still wasn't enough!'. He didn't understand why or how is she coming for him? 'That's right!' He told himself in his. 'She has no physical body Im alright, right? RIGHT?!'

He hated this, he hated this feeling. The feeling before facing his unfortunate fate. He felt sick, he felt lonely, no one was there for him. He was going to have to face the jealous witch herself. That horified him, he can't do it, he won't!

And just like that, his thoughts were interupted by light footsteps in the hallway outside the door. 'Something seems off.' He thought, walking towards the door which leads to the hallway. He listened closely for anything weird, but there was nothing else to hear excluding the footsteps that were slowly coming closer.

He opened the and looked at the footsteps location. He was pleasantly surprised to see Emillia walking down the hallway towards his position. He instantly sported a ridicilous smile on his face, that only his Emillia could see. "Oh does my Ema-chan want t-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before dark purple aura apeared around Emillia.

"Wha-" He was once again interupted when Emillia started sprinting towards him. At that moment he understood. That isn't Emillia. He had to escape.

He whipped his head back to Beatrice whose eyes were now wide with surprise as she felt a really strong presence nearby. "BEATRICE CHANGE THE ROOMS LOCATION QUICK!"

Just Before Emillia (or whatever she is) could reach the room Beatrice managed to teleport them to another location of the castle. Subaru was breathing hard, what the hell just happened?! He was still looking at the now closed door. "Subaru."

He heard Beatrice call him, he looked at her and and realized that her eyes were wide, something bad is going on... "Who did you see?" She asked with a hushed voice as if someone might hear and find them. It took him a few moments to get the shock out of his mind, but he finally answered her question.

"I-it was her...Emillia, but at the same time she wasn't. Maybe something happened to her maybe th-". "It's Satella." She simply stated. Fully aware what affects the young man will experience. His heart was beating at breakneck speed against his ribcage.

No. Adrenaline was flowing trough his body. No. He started walking towards the door. 'Im not dying! Not here not now!' At that thought he started running, running as fast as his legs could carry. After running out of the library he went straight for the window, jumping at it, covering his eyes right before the impact.

The glass shards dug painfully into his skin, but thanfully the adrenaline made him feel less pain. He landed into a bush outside the castle, that Rem made look just like him, Ram wouldn't like her dear sisters work be- Wait! What about them? Are they okay? The witch is after him right?

But he didn't have time to dwell on the matter, as Satella looked down at him from the

now shattered window, with what looks like an amused look. 'She is enjoying this isn't she.' He thought. Quickly turning on his heel and dashed past the gardens outside the castle. He ran straight for the forest that he knew lead to a certain cliff.

While pushing his exhausted body trough the forest, he had some time to think about how he met Emillia/Satella. How weird and suspicous it was. She did act diffirently towards him before he died for the first time. She called herself Satella and he knew that Emillia wouldn't dare to call anyone, even herself the jelous witch.

He remembers how She said that he had beutifull fingers. He remembers how that freak of a man used to bite at his fingers in order for more invisible hands to sprout from behind his back. The worst thing was that she touched him, if he remembers it right Beatrice explained that one touch was enough to curse someone.

He was pretty sure someone as poweful as the witch could easily curse him. He had to stop himself from thinking as he had to dodge a branch. He slid underneath it quite easily thanks to the muddy road below, but it did come with a cost, as he could hardly stand up due to his exhaustion.

He was able to move foward only by sheer adrenaline and fear. He risked a peek behing him seeing the female witch, jumping from tree to tree with no signs of exhaustion. Damn him and his human as he thought there was no hope left, he was finally rewarded for his efforts. He never thought that meeting his demise would make him so happy. But here he was, about to take his own life again. In his head he promised to everyone that he will save them. He'll die as many times as he need to, but he wont give up. Not after what he already been trough.

And so his current life flashed before his eyes, tears streaming down his exhausted features. 'Yes' he thought to himself while leaping from the top of the cliff. 'I will save all of you'. He closed his eyes as the wind was blowing into them. He had two seconds at most before he sprayed the rocks red

When suddenly...

His freefall was abruptly stopped by something around his waist. There as he looked down he saw a pair of pale, slender arms wrapped around his waist. 'Oh god no.' He wore a horiffied expresion on his face. He was sudenly turned around to come face to face with a beutifull face that once belonged to the one he loved. "You don't have to die anymore~" She said with a creepily sweet voice.

All you have to do is stay with me...

 **FOREVER**


End file.
